Let Me Sign
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Lilly reads a MySpace Bulletin that takes her down a trip to memory lane. Loliver. Rated T for some mild/little strong langauge.
1. Let Me Sign

**Disclaimer  
**[_I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't own Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson. Though, if I did, that would mean I owned Robert Pattinson. And that, my friends, would be heaven for me._]

She held her breath and closed her eyes as the sweet melody played off of her computer, her emotions seeming to take complete control of herself. It was a bittersweet sympathy that played, the artists voice so innocent and sincere, and she always felt this way as it played. "Broken, she has arms twisted… she's pointing at me.. I'll stand but I ain't coming…" She sang softly. It wasn't a long song, about two minutes, and as soon as it was over, she found herself lost. As she always did after listening to it. Was it normal for a simple, short song, to take over her heart like that? Just as the next song began to play, hit stop and opened up the player on another page. She turned the volume down low and focused her attention to the computer once more.

Her eyes rolled over her myspace profile for a brief second before she hit the back button to go back to her homepage. There, she checked the status of her top three friends that just updated and then her eyes fell on her own, which she hasn't updated for three days, as it so kindly told her. "…is going out with Oliver. Be back later!" It used to be that she would often change it to similar things twice a day. To things such as, "…is going skateboarding with Oliver!" or "…is going to a Hannah Montana concert with Miley and Oliver!"

Instead, it stayed "…is going out with Oliver. Be back later!" for way to long. Because it's been way to long since she has last heard his voice. She noticed, though, that his has changed quite often since then. To things such as "…is going to play Volleyball with J-Bear!" or "…is excited to see Joannie tonight!" It hasn't been updated since last night, though, which read "…is curious why she hasn't called."

Was there trouble in paradise? She wasn't sure. Being his best friend, she knew she should call but every time her fingers made their way to his name on her phone, she always found herself placing it back down on her bed.

Her index finger made its way down on her mouse, the page scrolling down to the bulletins. Most of the top ten recent bulletins were from bands. "Check out our show this weekend!" "New song posted!" "Want to win an autograph CD? Click here to find out how!"

The most recent, though, she found was to be posted by Miley, her other best friend. "Guys should pay attention!" Most likely, it was a chain letter. One about what each kiss means, or how to treat a girl right. She's read so many of those, she often ignores them. This time, though, she noticed that another friend had posted it before Miley. It was Joannie's. "Guys should pay attention!" Curious, she clicked on it. It was exactly what she thought it would be - a chain having to do with some sort of sign, but it wasn't like any other ones she's read. This one, for some reason, pulled on her heartstrings.

**If I don't call you  
**[_It's because I'm waiting for you to call me._]

Quickly, her eyes swept over to her phone which laid face down on her bed. It was true. She didn't call him because she wanted to call him. She wanted him to think of her, didn't she? She read the next one, her heart pounding. Was this list a thing girls did naturally? Without thinking?

**When I walk away from you mad  
**[_Follow me._]

"_Oliver, what are you doing?" She asked, irritated._

"_Sh, hold on Lilly… Yeah J-Bear?" Oliver turned back to his phone a smile playing across his lips. _

_Lilly stood there, watching Oliver as he laughed with another girl. As he teased another girl. As he said 'I love you' to another girl… As the minutes passed, she slowly found herself getting angry. Finally, she just threw her surfboard down on the ground and stormed off to the exit of the beach. He didn't even notice she was gone until a half hour later._

**When I stare at your mouth  
**[_Kiss me._]

"_What?" Oliver tilted his head at Lilly as he stopped in mid chew. "Do I have something on my face?"_

"_Huh?" Lilly realized she was starting at Oliver, his lips in particular. She flushed in embarrassment after being caught. "No."_

"_Then why are you staring at me like that?" He asked as he finished his cheesy jerky and swallowed. Lilly watched, enchanted as his tongue ran over his lips to get the salty taste off._

"_Oh, um, actually," Lilly lied. "You do have some cheese in the corner, here." Lilly pointed to the corner of his lips._

"_Can you get it?" Oliver asked. "My hands…" he gestured to his hands, which were covered in cheese._

_Lilly blushed even more and she nodded as she reached over and ran his thumb lightly over the corner of his lips, her eyes locked onto his._

"_Thanks," Oliver nodded. "I'm going to go wash my hands." He pulled away and left the table and a very breath-taken Lilly behind._

**When I push you or hit you  
**[_Grab me and don't let go._]

She shook her head. That has never happened. Not yet, anyways. She started to read the next one and suddenly, she remembered. It did happen. Maybe it was because she wanted to block it out. That event, it embarrassed her to no end.

**When I start cussing at you  
**[_Kiss me and tell me that you love me._]

"_Just fuck off, Oliver." Lilly pushed Oliver away from her but as she turned to leave, Oliver grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back._

"_What's your problem? What did I do?" Oliver asked, desperate yet angry. He was angry she wont tell him what he did wrong yet upset that he knew he did hurt her or else she wouldn't have acted that way._

"_You! Joannie!"_

"_Jo? What's she-"_

"_She hasn't done anything! It's what YOU do when I'm here and she's on the phone. Or here. Or her name is mentioned or…"_

"_Wait, wait, wait, are you jealous?" Oliver asked, a smirk playing on his lips._

"_You think this is funny?" Lilly asked, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not jealous. You just always ignore me, place me way in the back of your mind…"_

"_Your jealous." Oliver snickered, his grip loosening._

_Lilly took this to her advantage and she ripped herself free from his grasp. "Screw you, Oliver." She ran down the sidewalk in hopes she could get away but she forgot - he was a much faster runner than her. She wanted him to grab her when he was right behind her… to hold her as close as possible to him… but he didn't. Instead, he just stood in her way, his hands on her shoulders at arms length._

"_You're my best friend. I love Jo, but she'll never come between us, okay?"_

It was funny, she thought, how it turned out that he still said he loved another girl while still trying to convince her she was important. How could she be if he didn't love her? Love, being the most important feeling out there.

**When I'm quiet  
**[_Ask me what's wrong.]_

"_What's wrong with Lilly?" Jackson asked Oliver a few minutes after Oliver and Lilly sat down at Rico's stand._

"_Huh?" Oliver looked over at Lilly, who was staring at the menu, lost in her thoughts. "Nothing." He said, looking back at Jackson. "She's just quiet."_

"_Lilly's never quiet," Jackson said as he looked at Lilly, in hopes of getting a reaction but instead, he was greeted with complete silence. _

"_She'll be fine, right Lils?" Oliver nudged Lilly, who just looked at him and gave him a half smile. Oliver turned back to Jackson. "Can we have two chocolate shakes?"_

"_One chocolate, one water," Lilly finally spoke, not looking up. "You can't have sweets, remember?"_

"_Oh, right," Oliver shook his head. "What she said."_

She sighed. She remembered that. The one time he doesn't ask her what's wrong - and it was about him. Right after she found out about him being diabetic, her mind that day was on nothing but him. It was also the day she realized just how much he did love him.

**When I ignore you  
**[_Give me your attention._]

"_Hey Lils?"_

_Lilly held up one finger to Oliver and she continued to listen to Miley's detailed conversation of how she came in contact with Orlando Bloom. "Then what happened?_

"_But Lils…" Oliver sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." _

_Later, when Lilly asked him what he wanted, he shrugged. "I don't remember now."_

**When I pull away  
**[_Pull me back._]

"_Come on Lils, you have to ride it with me!" Oliver begged as he grabbed hold of Lilly's wrist._

_Lilly sighed and shook her head. "Oliver, I'm tired." She pulled away._

"_Fine," Oliver huffed and as he looked around the park and spotted his friend nearby. "Hey, Matt!" Lilly watched him leave in amazement. He wasn't supposed to give up until she said yes._

**When you see me at my worst  
**[_Tell me I'm beautiful._]

_The voices were muffled but Lilly could tell by the pitches that Oliver was at the door and her mother had answered. She debated on if she wanted to get up out of bed and meet Oliver down the stairs or if she wanted to stay in bed, bundled under the covers. She sat up and the cold air across her hot skin answered her question as she slid under the covers._

_Her hair was a mess, her nose was red, and her eyes were teary. _

"_Thanks, Mrs. Truscott." Oliver's voice sounded right outside of Lilly's bedroom door. _

_In one swift motion, Lilly hid herself underneath the covers just as Oliver opened the door. He sat down next to her and he placed a hand on the covers. "I know your up."_

"_Go away," Lilly sniffed as she held on tightly to the covers. "I don't want to get you sick."_

"_Please," Oliver shook his head. "I'll be fine. I just want to see how you're doing." He said as he pulled back the covers. _

_Lilly groaned as she brushed her hair from her eyes. She looked at Oliver's smirking face and she suddenly felt very self-conscious. "What?"_

"_You look terrible."_

"_Thanks!" Lilly pushed Oliver off the bed and she hid herself under the covers once more._

**When you see me start crying  
**[_Hold me and tell me everything will be alright._]

She tried to think back to all the times she's cried, and suddenly she realized something. Oliver, in fact, never held her. Why? He would sit next to her. Soother her. Console her. Even made her laugh. Not once, though, not even once did he put his arm around her during that time in need and whisper, "It's okay." Was that a boundary best friends couldn't cross? If it was, that was stupid. She has only ever seen Oliver cry once but she remembers it all to well and she remembers placing an arm around him, telling him his stuff bear, Mr. Wiggles, was in a better place.

Granted, they were five… but did age really matter?

**When you see me walking  
**[_Sneak up and hug my waist from behind._]

She sighed. She's often thought of Oliver doing that to her. Seeing it done in movies, seeing Jake do that to Miley, always made her feel envy. She wasn't sure why, but the thought of a guy holding a girl at the waist just shows a sign of security. Something she never felt before.

**When I'm scared  
**[_Protect me.]_

"_It's getting dark, Lilly, will you be okay walking home?" Mrs. Oken asked as Lilly made her way to the front door._

"_I live just down the street. I'll be okay."_

"_Where's Oliver? He should walk you."_

"_Sleeping. We were watching a movie."_

"_Oh, well… I'll just go wake him…"_

"_No," Lilly laughed a little. "Really, it's okay. I'll be fine. Thanks for dinner. Bye!" Lilly rushed out the front door before Mrs. Oken could say another word. As she walked across the street, she didn't realize just how dark… or quiet it was… now that she was by herself. Pulling her jacket tighter around herself, Lilly felt herself feeling suddenly aware of her surroundings. When she got home that night, she fell asleep with the light on._

**When I lay my head on your shoulder  
**[_Tilt my head up and kiss me._]

She flushed a light pink as she thought about the countless of times she would find herself laying her head on his shoulder, either from laughing so hard or almost falling asleep in the car. Each time, they would pull away after realizing just how close they were. Their eyes would meet, their lips would be just inches apart.. She sighed. Each time, she wished more than anything, he would surprise her and close that space.

**When I grab your hands  
**[_Hold mine and play with my fingers._]

"_Here."_

_Lilly skeptically looked at Oliver as he held out his hand. "No."_

_Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Come on." He waved his hand at hers. "I wont do anything, I promise."_

"_You said that the last time we went ice skating," Lilly shook her head. "I couldn't sit down for a week."_

"_Just.. Come on." Oliver sighed._

_Lilly took in a breath and finally gave in. She took hold of his hand and he led her around the rink once before stopping and grabbing her other hand. Lilly blushed. "What are you-" _

_Before she could even finish her question, Lilly found herself being spun around fast. Really fast. Until finally, she hit the ground. "Oliver," she moan as she tried to stand up. "You're so dead."_

**When I tease you  
**[_Tease me back and make me laugh._]

That was what their whole friendship was based on. She would often tease him and he would retort back. That wasn't a sign… was it?

**When I don't answer for a long time  
**[_Reassure me that everything is okay._]

"_Lilly? Lils, are you okay?"_

_Lilly didn't answer. Instead, she just started at Oliver, bewildered. Hurt. _

"_Lilly? Did you hear me?"_

"_You… you love…Jo?" Lilly finally spoke, her eyes still in a daze._

"_Yeah, isn't that great? Who would have thought, huh?"_

_Lilly didn't say a word. _

"_Lilly?"_

_Lilly didn't respond. She didn't want to lie._

**When I look at you with doubt  
**[_Back yourself up._]

She sighed. She didn't think there was ever a time that she did look at him with doubt. There were times where he doubted himself, but that's why she was his best friend. So that she was there to boost his confidence up even more.

**When I say that I like you  
**[_I really do; more than you could understand._]

"_Lilly, why do you hate me?"_

_Lilly pulled her eyes away from her book and she looked at Oliver, confused. "What? Who said that?"_

"_It's not who said what," Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's what you're doing."_

"_What am I doing?" Lilly asked ask she looked herself up and down and then at her book. "Reading?"_

"_You're ignoring me."_

"_I'm reading, not ignoring you."_

"_What's the point on sitting with me if you're going to ignore me?"_

"_We're in study hall," Lilly rolled her eyes. "We're in the library. If we're not-"_

"_Shh!" _

_Lilly turned around to look at the librarian and she sighed. "See?"_

_Oliver smirked. "You still hate me."_

"_Oliver! I do not.."_

"_Shh!!"_

_Lilly groaned and turned to her book._

"_You never denied it."_

_Lilly peered over her book. "What do you want me to do, put a big banner up in front of the school?" Lilly whispered._

"_Yes." Oliver grinned._

_Lilly shook her head. "How about I just say I like you and we'll end it right there."_

"_So you don't love me?" Oliver pouted._

**When I bump into you  
**[_Bump into me back and make me laugh._]

She grinned to herself. She did that often. She would bump into Oliver when they were in a serious conversation, just to lighten the mood, and he would often look down at her and smile. He never bumped her back, though.

No - wait, he has. Now that she thinks about it, he's done it recently and she would always do it back again. One time, it brought them into a fit of laughter in the hall at school and the next day, they both said the same thing.

"_My hip is bruised."_

**When I tell you a secret  
**[_Keep it safe and untold._]

She raised an eyebrow at that one. If she wasn't able to tell Oliver anything, then they wouldn't be best friends, would they? The best thing about Oliver is that he never told a secret of hers or Miley's. He was careful not to.

**When I look you in the eyes  
**[_Don't look away until I do._]

He always did. She was thankful for that, though, because then he would wonder why she kept look at him. She would be embarrassed. Looking into his eyes was defiantly not something she should do, especially if he's taken.

**When I miss you  
**[_I'm hurting inside._]

She does. She is. She's missing him right now and it never pained her so much to be without him.

**When you break my heart  
**[_The pain never really goes away._]

The pain is still there. It's there every time she sees him.

**When I say it's over  
**[_I still want you to be mine._]

She shook her head and sat back in her chair. She would never say it was over. Never. Why would she give him up to somebody else?

That was the end. The end of the bulletin and she found herself thinking it was missing something and she didn't feel like she should post it until she figured it out. She read the last bit, the chain part, and shook her head. Something as beautiful as what she just read shouldn't have ended with something like "Post in 5 minutes or else ur love life will be ruined 4ever!"

Something… something… She sat up in her chair, an idea striking her, hard. She clicked her mouse over all the signs, copied it. Then, she opened up a new bulletin post and pasted everything inside. At the very end, she typed out what she felt fit it best.

**When I repost this bulletin  
**[_I want you to read it._]

She sat back and read it over to herself, proud. Who knew she had a poetic, romantic side? Not her, that's for sure. She titled the bulletin, "Let Me Sign", and posted it before she could change her mind. She went back to her homepage and looked over at her top friends. Smoken Oken… "_Online Now"_.

"Lilly!"

Her ears perked up to her mother's yell from down the stairs.

"I'm going to the mall, do you want to come with?"

The mall? She signed out and stood up. "Yeah!"

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw her mom putting on her coat.

"Ready?"

She patted her pockets and shook her head. "I left my phone upstairs, let me go get it." Lilly turned around and ran back up the stairs and to her room.

There on her bed, was her phone, and it was buzzing. She picked it up and turned it over to the front screen, and she bit her lower lip.

_Oliver calling…_

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Or Happy Christmas, Merry Holidays! Whichever. Depending on reviews, this may or may not be finished. I'm debating: To write Oliver reading or not to write what Oliver is reading? That is the question… you can answer =P By the way, this IS a real bulletin, and I believe I stole it off of Mari (AlwaysxAddicted) when she posted it. I have no idea who actually wrote it… I was just inspired by it.


	2. Never Think

**Disclaimer  
**[_Okay, let's be honest - if I OWNED Hannah Montana, would I really be writing fan fiction? And if I really OWNED Never Think by Robert Pattinson … would I really be typing this up instead of trying to convince him to bite me?_ _In case you haven't noticed, I don't own either._]

He folded his legs on his bed as he waited for the webpage to load, the music on the radio playing softly behind him. He did have it blaring at one point, but the sound of his mother's yell from across the hall told him it was best to lower it. Nickelback's song, "Gotta Be Somebody" just finished playing and now a softer melody was on. The intro was all to familiar, and lengthy, and it didn't take him very long to notice who it was. After all, she made him listen to it so many times, it was hard to miss it. "I should never think what's in your heart, what's in our home, so I wont."

The page finally loaded onto his small laptop, his grinning picture popping up instantly. He tried hard not to look at himself and his "helmet hair", and instead focused his attention to the status updates on his MySpace page while the rest loaded. His laptop was cheap, old, and slow but it was his and to him, that's all that mattered.

He saw that Miley, Joannie, and Jackson had changes theirs. Not hers. Not the only person he really ever looked for on there. Not the girl who he got a myspace page for. She's signed on yesterday, the last he checked, but she never changed her status. The page finally finished and he scrolled down to where it kindly pointed out to him in red lettering, "New Message". That was the only reason why he signed on. He found in his e-mail that someone had sent him a message. Joannie, in fact, sent him one. After the previous night, he didn't think she would have, but she did.

He ran his mouse over the link and clicked it. While the page loaded, he got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser where his cell phone laid, charging. He picked it up and took the chord off, then walked back over to his bed. He set his phone off to the side and focused his attention back on to the computer. Before the page could even finish loading, he clicked on the message and surprisingly, it loaded quite fast. The letter addressed to him was short and sweet.

_I'm glad after last night, things are cool between you and I. Lilly is a great friend, and I don't want to loose that, so I'm glad we can still be friends for her sake. Who would have thought we both felt that we were drifting apart? Guess things happen for a reason - catch you later. -Jo_

Drifting apart? Is that what she called it? They both discussed the real reason behind their "drifting apart" and was actually understanding about the whole issue. "I suspected it," she admitted to him. "And I'm not mad."

He wasn't in the talking mood, as he was still trying to wake up after sleeping all morning, so he just simply replied back.

_I guess they do. Thanks._

Five minutes later, he reached his homepage and he decided he was going to sign off until something caught his eye. She had posted a bulletin at that very moment. He read the title and rolled his eyes. It was probably the song. If it was, why did he click on?

Maybe it was his mind reacting on it's own.

Maybe it was because she posted it.

Not maybe - it was. He read everything she's posted, everything she's asked him to listen to. Why? Because he loved to please her - his best friend.

But as he read just the first sentence of her bulletin, he realized it wasn't the song. It wasn't her song. It was something else. Something, he felt, she posted with a much deeper meaning than he had anticipated.

**If I don't call you  
**[_It's because I'm waiting for you to call me._]

All of a sudden, her had that urge. That urge to reach out grab his phone. To punch in her number he had memorized. The rest, though, the rest of the bulletin, he decided, should be read first. After all, this was Lilly - the girl who hated chain letters - the girl who thought flirty, love sick girls were idiots - posted a love chain. There was always a motive to her action - something he always found fun to figure out. But has he really been paying attention to her motives with every action? Maybe not.

**When I walk away from you mad  
**[_Follow me._]

_Oliver watched as Lilly left, her surfboard - which was once clean and sleek - was now covered in mud and sand. "Can't we talk later, Jo?" Oliver asked into the phone. _

_He needed to find Lilly. He needed to chase her down but how could he if he was on the phone? He wanted to hang up and just deal with Joannie later, but instead he listened to the person on the other end. At least, he tried to listen between his thoughts of how to apologize to Lilly later. He felt guilty that a half hour later, when he finally broke off the phone, he said the three words to another woman that he has been saving all these years to say to the girl that's left him. _

**When I stare at your mouth  
**[_Kiss me._]

_Oliver turned the water on to cold as he ran his sticky hands underneath. Lilly's touch on his lips caught him by surprise and it took all his willpower not to kiss her right there and then as she looked at him so … seductively. Her lips were parted just seconds before, and he could feel her sweet breath on his lips. It took him several minutes in the bathroom before he finally returned to her, his hormones slightly under control. _

"_Took you long enough," Lilly smiled at him, her head leaning on her hands. "I thought you might have gotten lost."_

_Oliver shrugged as he dared to look at Lilly's lips once more. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't."_

"_That's okay, I don't want to go looking for you like last time." Lilly laughed as she thought about the time Oliver got lost in the mall on his way back from the bathroom._

_She didn't speak of the memory, but Oliver knew that's what she was thinking about. So he leaned back in his chair at the Rico's table they were sitting at, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"_

"_Not even when you're dead." Lilly grinned._

**When I push you or hit you  
**[_Grab me and don't let go._]

He winced as his thoughts led back to the very memory he tried to push to the back of his mind. He did grab her and never wanted to let her go. Not until they were finally okay - not until they finally admitted their true feelings to one another.

**When I start cussing at you  
**[_Kiss me and tell me that you love me._]

But she was jealous. And she looked so cute. He couldn't help but loosen his grip on her. When she got away, he instantly regretted that he let her presence take over him again, especially in that moment, and he chased her down. He wasn't going to let her get away - again.

"_You're my best friend. I love Jo, but she'll never come between us, okay?"_ _As soon as the words slipped from his mouth - he knew that at the moment he said the right thing at the right time. He was disappointed, because he wished for once he would screw up when he wanted to and not out of the blue - so he could say the wrong thing at the wrong time. So that he could say that he loved her, and that Joannie would never stand a chance next to her. He thought that in her eyes, he saw a flash of disappointment but instead, that thought was put to rest by her genuine smile._

"_I was being stupid, wasn't I? I'm sorry."_

**When I'm quiet  
**[_Ask me what's wrong._]

_After Jackson had delivered their orders, they were both quiet. For once, neither spoke a word in each other's presence as they walked down the beach together. Oliver wasn't sure why Lilly was quiet - but he had a feeling that it hit her hard to know that he had a problem - a problem that could be life threatening. She never showed it, but Oliver always knew that Lilly was the type that cared deeply for each person she knew - for each person that was close to her. Like her mom. Miley. Himself. _

_He was quiet for another reason - that being the day before, that night, he realized he had strong feelings for his best friend that was indescribable. She did so much for him - she had eaten so many sweets for him so he wouldn't give in to temptation. She was there - like a true friend would be - and he suddenly wished that night, as he jumped into bed, that she was much more than that._

"_I can't believe I'm eating this after that," Lilly finally broke out of her trance, her lips pulled into a small smile. "You'd think after that, I would be sick of chocolate."_

"_Technically, Lilly-Bean, you're not eating it," Oliver laughed and nudged her. "You're drinking it."_

_Lilly just smiled and shook her head as she finished the last of her shake. She threw it in the nearest trash can they walked by, and she looked over into the water. "Want to catch a few swells before the day's over?"_

_Oliver grinned. "Would I ever say no?"_

**When I ignore you  
**[_Give me your attention._]

He sighed and shook his head. There were so many times that she's been in such a deep conversation that she wouldn't even notice that he's been calling her name for the past ten minutes. He would always give in and tell her later, but one time he didn't - purely as payback - and because he did it just to see her cute expression as she got annoyed with him.

**When I pull away  
**[_Pull me back._]

_Oliver wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel more than anything with Lilly, and that night was the perfect night to enjoy the night view with her. But as he begged her - and she pulled away, he could tell instantly that she was tired and wanted to go home. To hide his actual feelings, he wound up going on that ride with Matt, a friend of theirs, before walking her home. That ride ruined that fantasy of his with Lilly's._

"_Dude, gross."_

"_What?" Oliver looked at Matt, with a raised eyebrow._

"_A kid just threw up on the one next to us. Dude, gross."_

_Oliver shook his head and leaned back in the chair, and pouted once more. Lilly should be there. She should be sitting next to him, laying on his shoulder because she was tired._

**When you see me at my worst  
**_[Tell me I'm beautiful._]

He smiled at that one. He knew that one - if you were a guy and didn't know that one… then, well, you were pretty much SOL. He never followed that rule, though, that sign. Even though he always thought a girl looked her best when she wasn't beautified, he always told her otherwise, just to get that kick- that remark out of the girl to defend herself. She always had that kick. Literally.

"_I'm just kidding, Lilly." Oliver chuckled lightly as he pushed himself up off the floor. He sat down on the side of her bed once more and pulled back the covers. _

_Lilly rolled on to her back, her cheeks red from the heat. Her hair was a mess, falling in her eyes. She struggled to brush the sweaty mess aside, her hands shaking. It seemed like even though her whole body was hot, she was still cold._

_Oliver shook his head and brushed away the strands of hair for her. Their eyes met and he gave her a sincere smile. "Want me to get you anything?"_

_Lilly sighed. "No. I'm okay. You should leave, though. I don't want to get you sick."_

"_No way," Oliver took off his hoodie and tossed it on the floor. "We made plans to hang out today."_

"_Oliver," Lilly breathed. "I'm not going to the skate park."_

"_Who said anything about that?" Oliver leaned over the side of the bed and pulled a white plastic bag up off the floor. "I brought movies."_

**When you see me start crying  
**[_Hold me and tell me everything will be alright._]

He was a guy. Guys and emotions generally do not mix well. Seeing girls cry? It freaked him out more than Chucky, the serial killer doll. As strong as she was, he's seen her cry at least once every six months and each time, he was never sure what to do. So he would listen and be the shoulder she could cry on. Sometimes, not saying anything is the best thing.

**When you see me walking  
**[_Sneak up and hug my waist from behind._]

He always thought about it. He always wanted to try it. Maybe it was a guy impulse, but he always wondered what it would feel like to have Lilly in his arms, to hold her waist. To have her body in tune with his. He never dared it, though. Not while he was seeing Joannie.

**When I'm scared  
**[_Protect me._]

"_Mom?" Oliver rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs. He was only asleep for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. "Where's Lilly?"_

"_Oh, you're up," Mrs. Oken frowned. "She just like two seconds ago. Do me a favor and call her? Make sure she get's home okay."_

"_It's dark!" Oliver sighed. "Why didn't you wake me? I would have walked her home."_

"_She left before I even got the chance, Hun," Mrs. Oken shook her head. "Call her, huh?"_

"_Yeah, okay," Oliver groaned and walked back up the stairs to his room. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number as he walked over to his window, which overlooked the street. He had a clear view of her walking, her arms hugging herself. Her house, he could see, was just a few feet away. The phone rang once and then went straight to her voicemail._

_She never turned it on after the movie._

_He stood there at the window and watched her until she finally made it safely home. _

**When I lay my head on your shoulder  
**[_Tilt my head up and kiss me._]

He sighed and looked away from his computer as he thought back to the many, many times they were like that and the many, many times he wish he had the guys to do just that. To lean in and close the space between them. But he couldn't. He would let her eyes take him away and he would get so lost, he wouldn't know what to do once he was snapped back into reality. All he could do was turn away, pink in the cheeks. Only she had that effect on him. She is the only one that HAS that effect on him.

**When I grab your hands  
**[_Hold mine and play with my fingers._]

_He wanted to intertwine their fingers, and to brush his lightly over hers, but that would be crossing that line. That friendly line which he wanted to cross over - for so many days now. Instead, he went around the rink with her, to enjoy the limited amount of time he had her hand for, before he would have to let go so others wouldn't talk. And he did just that as he purposely made her fall. So that a skating war broke out. At the end of the day, like always, they would often compare bruises to see who had the most. If Oliver did then Lilly was the winner. If Lilly did - then Oliver won. _

That day, he lost, but they next day, she lost. They could never really declare a winner, as bruises would always show up over a weeks time. So they would a call a truce until the next time they would go skating.

**When I tease you  
**[_Tease me back and make me laugh._]

He chuckled at that. That was how their friendship started. That's how their friendship grew. That's how their friendship will grow. He never thought of teasing as a sign. He never thought of it as a form of flirting. Then again, other's have.

**When I don't answer for a long time  
**[_Reassure me that everything is okay._]

When he told her that he loved Joannie, he knew instantly he made a mistake because in his heart, he knew he didn't love her but he never thought in a million years that the person he did love would ever love him back. So he tried to move on. He wasn't sure why he picked Joannie, or even why he said it, but he knew in the end, he thought maybe he could fall for her as time went on. But she was too much like Lilly. She looked like her. Acted like her. She just wasn't her.

**When I look at you with doubt  
**[_Back yourself up._]

He never doubted her. And he never planned on it. She would never do, or say, anything that would hurt him or someone else if she didn't have to. That's just how she is. That's just what he loved about her.

**When I say I like you  
**[_I really do; more than you could understand._]

"_Oh, come on, Oliver!" Lily shut her book and placed it on the table in front of her._

_He smiled. "Say it."_

"_Why do you all of a sudden need to hear it?" She asked, shaking her head. _

_Because he wanted to hear what it would sound like to hear those three words. "We're best friends. Is it not allowed?"_

"_Well, of course it is -"_

"_So?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "I love you, Oliver."_

_He was taken back by the sweet sound of the words leaving her mouth, and he suddenly felt guilty as he looked at her embarrassed face. It was funny how three simple words could make your heart race but how those three words sounded when it was directed towards you using your name? It seemed to take complete control of every part in your body. Of every emotion you could ever feel._

"_Good," he smiled lightly. "I love you, too. Was that so hard?"_

_Lilly just glared at him and picked up her book once more and continued to read it._

**When I bump into you  
**[_Bump into me back and make me laugh._]

She always bumped into him, and he always found it so cute. He never bumped her back, though. Mainly because each time she did it, she would find herself laughing, and he never wanted to see her stop.

**When I tell you a secret  
**[_Keep it safe and untold._]

She never broke that rule. Keeping a secret for her was like keeping a friend. She was the girl that you could meet for the first time and instantly know that you could trust her with anything. He knew that since the very first day of kindergarten.

**When I look you in the eyes  
**[_Don't look away until I do._]

He had to. He always had to look away. He had no right to look at her the way he wanted while he was still seeing another girl. It wasn't fair.

**When I miss you  
**[_I'm hurting inside._]

He does. He is. He is missing her at this very second and it never hurt him so much.

**When you break my heart  
**[_The pain never really goes away._]

She would never break his heart. He knew that right now, he was breaking his own. He's kept his mouth shut for so long, he could only blame himself if his heart aches when she's with another guy.

**When I say it's over  
**[_I still want you to be mine._]

He would never say it was over with her. Never. After all, they have known each other so long - it was impossible to imagine his life without her there.

**When I repost this bulletin  
**[_I want you to read it._]

Just that like, it was finished. Funny how in one minute, your clicking on something because you're curious and in the next, you're hooked. He wanted to read more. To reminisce on his past feelings.. and to finally get a clue. As he clicked the back button and waited for the homepage to load once again, he picked up his phone and played with it in his hand.

As soon as his page finished loading, he scrolled down to his top friends, to his only top friend. Lilly… "_Online Now"_. He sat up straight and clicked on her profile, waiting for it to load. He figured if anything, he could just send her a message but then, he looked at his phone in his hand and the first thing on the bulletin hit him and he was tired of these games.

He punched in her number, which he knew all to well, and pressed the call button.

**Author's Note:** Yup, yup, you convinced me. But I'll tell you this, the second one is never as good as the original … just like how a sequel to a movie is never as good as the first one. And I'm only saying this because I've had bad experiences with writing more parts than I intended to. And it's Oliver's point of view… I don't relate to guys (their minds are just to simple). I relate to girls (I like emotion and dramtic-ism)! So please, please, please be honest and brutal. If it sucks - it sucks. Alas, sorry for the grammar errors… I know there are a lot in this one. I'm tired and I wanted to get this posted before Christmas (and Eve). This will be a three-shot so.. hopefully I'll get the third part posted before the new year. Again, Happy Holidays!


	3. A River Flows in You

**Disclaimer…_I don't own Hannah Montana, the iTouch, Koi, or A River Flow's in You. _**

She stared straight ahead of herself, her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt, and her blue eyes stayed focused on the playground before her. The park was fairly big, one of the biggest in Malibu, and yet there were only a few kids outside. She watched as four kids ran around the park, screaming… yelling… laughing… Two in particular seemed two branch off as the game of tag went on, as they stayed focused on one another. They couldn't have been any older than six, but she envied them for the innocence. They didn't have to watch their movements, didn't have to watch what they say.

She wondered, though, if this park had a purpose. As she watched the two kids, a little boy and girl, she could tell they were much closer to each other than they were with the other two and it reminded her so much of the past. Of the first day she met Oliver there. Did this park hold a magic touch? One that led you to meet your soul mate?

She sighed and turned the volume up on her iTouch, the song _A River Flows in You_ playing softly in her ears. Her eyes never left the two kids. It was ironic, she thought, that one had blonde hair and the other had a dark brown, just like her and Oliver. Her thoughts stretched out far as she thought about the phone call earlier. He asked her to meet him here at five, when she got back from the mall, and she couldn't help but wonder why the park - of all places. It was cool outside, the coldest it's been in Malibu all year, but it was still fairly nice outside. The sky was a light gray, an indication it was going to rain soon. It didn't make sense for people to be out.

They could have easily met at the arcade, or the inside skate park. Or he could have even met her that the mall, but he chose the park. Their park.

As the song repeated itself over, she turned the volume up more and leaned her head against the chain of the swing. Her eyes closed and a smile played across her lips as she let her mind wander to it's thoughts of Oliver. She was excited to finally see him.

-

His heart pounded against his chest as he finally found her in the park, her beautiful eyes focused on something before her. He traced her eyes, curious as to what caught her attention, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw the two kids before him. She was probably thinking the same thing he was just days before when he saw them. They reminded him of them.

He focused his attention back on to her, and watched as she leaned her head against the chain, her eyes finally closed. She must have been thinking of something, something sweet. Why else would a smile of such pure bliss cross her lips so tenderly?

He could stand there and watch her like that all day with ease.

"_Landon! Olivia! It's time to go!"_

He focused his attention back on to the kids as soon as he saw her eyes snap open to the call of one of the mothers.

"_Maaaammaaaa! Can Landin come ova to play?"_

He smirked as he looked back over to Lilly, who was now watching him with curious eyes, and a small smile. That beautiful smile. His chest beat even harder. How was he possibly going to handle being friends with her if she rejected him?

"What's up, Lilly-Bean?" He asked as he walked over to the swing set. He sat down on the one next to her, and he turned his body so that he was facing her.

"Nothing," she shrugged as she took off her earphones, wrapping them around her iTouch. "You?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much a boring day."

"What'd you do?" She asked, curious. "You didn't hang out with Jo today?"

His stomach suddenly turned into knots. "Actually… we broke up." He stood up from the swing and looked down at her. "Let's go for a walk."

His statement took her by surprise and the sudden change of the subject made her curious. She agreed, though, and she stood up and the two started to walk on the blacktop path around the park. She waited for him to speak first, in hopes he would say why. He didn't.

So she sucked in a breath and turned to him. "Why'd you break up?"

He looked at her for a minute and then he laughed a little, turning away to look down at the ground. "We both felt it wasn't going to work out."

She looked away from him and nodded. "So it was mutual?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Wow," she looked straight ahead as they walked towards a small pond. This was her favorite part of the park. A fountain resided in the middle and koi fish were often found popping their heads up, their mouths open. She often joked that they looked like Oliver. "It's kind of hard… to believe."

"Why's that?" He asked, looking at her.

She looked at him, their eyes locked. "I thought you were crazy about her."

She stated it simply, and honestly, and it took him by surprise. Took him off guard. "I thought I was," he shrugged. "But I think I was more in love with the thought of finding someone."

"Oh."

The path began to curve away from the pond and she stopped in her tracks. He, on the other hand, still followed the path. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. "Let's go see the Koi."

He looked down at their hands for a minute and he nodded, holding on to her hand tightly as they walked over by the pond.

She leaned over to watch the jumping fish, a smile playing across her lips. "Their so funny."

He looked at her with amusement. "How so?"

"Just look at them!" She looked at him, her cheeks a light pink. She pointed out to the water with her free hand, and looked out. "Their mouths are so big - like you."

He nudged her. "How about I put you in there to swim with them?"

She looked up at him and glared as he tried to push her into the pond. She planted her feet on the ground, but his pushes made her tumble forward.

He caught her around the waist and pulled her back to him, both blushing furiously at the sudden contact. Her body seemed to match his perfectly, and it felt exactly right.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I have you."

Her heart began to beat rapidly. "Th-thanks."

He pulled away, his arms suddenly feeling empty, and he grabbed hold of her hand once again. "Come on, let's go."

Speechless, she didn't fight against him as he pulled her away from her beloved Koi, and pulled her back onto the path. For the next fifteen minutes, they talked about whatever it was that came to their minds - from school to Miley's concerts to his silly Mike Stanley ego. They would laugh and smile. Make eye contact and pull away. All while their hands were tightly together, their fingers intertwined.

As they walked past the swings set once more, she stopped in her tracks and looked over the park. "We're the only ones here."

"I guess that's because it's going to rain soon," he shrugged.

"Do you know what that means?" She asked him, a grin on her face.

"What?"

"The monkey bars are free." She smiled and dragged him over to the green bars. She let go of his hand and climbed up to the top, her legs swinging freely to the side.

He looked up at her, shaking his head. "You never change."

"Do you remember still?" She asked him, looking down.

He nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Well you're older now," she patted the spot next to her. "Come up."

He shook his head. "No way."

She shook her head. "You never change."

Just then, the rain that was expected began to pour down in an instant shower, causing both of them to get soaked in a matter of seconds. She jumped down off the bars and looked at him. "Did you drive?"

He shook his head. "Did you?"

She shook hers.

They both looked around the park to see if they could find shelter. Finally, his eyes fell on the crawl through tube on the playground. He grabbed her and pulled her with him up the steps, over the "rocky bridge", and finally into the orange tube.

"It's a shower, I'm sure it'll die down in a few minutes." He said.

She nodded as she sat down in the tube. She noticed how tightly pushed in they were to each other from each opening, and she noticed how close she was to him.

"It seemed bigger when we were little."

Like always, he read her mind.

They just sat in silence as the rain tapped against the plastic, both lost in their own thoughts as they tried to think of something to say. Finally, she spoke first, her eyes not meeting his.

"Why did you want to meet here, anyways?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted us to do something."

"We could have gone to the arcade - or the movies - or-"

She never got to finish her sentence, as her lips were now occupied with his.

The sweet tasted last only a second, but they both suddenly felt addicted. He pulled away to see her reaction, his lips still just over hers. He looked into her eyes and that was all she needed. She pulled him in to close the space once more, and five minutes later, after the short shower has stopped, they pulled away.

"I think - I think the rain stopped."

She looked at him for a minute and said nothing. Instead, she just nodded.

"I wanted us to come here," he ran his fingers through her tangled blonde hair. "Because it's where we first met - and I wanted it to be the place where we became more."

"Did you plan this?" She asked, a little surprised. Did she fall for his plan?

"Not - not this," he looked around the tube and then looked back at her. "But this," he kissed her again. "I did."

"So- so…" she sighed. "What does this mean?"

"It means," he breathed. "It means I finally got the signs, Lilly-Bean. I love you."

Lilly looked at him, her cheeks crimson, and relief seemed to wash over her face. She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder, slightly embarrassed. "Oliver," she laughed a little. "I love you."

Oliver placed his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer to him.

**Somewhere between our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our jokes… _I fell in love_.**

**Author's Note:** If you haven't heard "A River Flows in You" then go you tube it. Now. It's by Yiruma and while you look that up, look up his other music. Amazing pianist. This three shot is now complete. Well? Well? Why are you still reading this? REVIEW!


End file.
